The present invention relates to dynamic presentations of static chart displays, and more particularly, to utilizing thresholds during dynamic presentations of static chart displays.
The abundance of information generated in today""s computer world is ever-increasing. Databases and spreadsheet programs assist in storing and entering data in a variety of categories. Data analysis typically utilizes some form of graphical displays of stored data. Most graphical displays represent either discrete time intervals, or a summary of chosen data from multiple time intervals.
Charts of discrete time intervals are, by nature, mere snapshots of data. These chart displays of historical data are thus difficult to view and understand in order to see trends in the data. Further, a series of related charts that display similar data but vary by some criterion, e.g., days, are tedious to view, especially when there are large numbers of charts. When related charts are displayed together, e.g., across a desktop display of a computer system, identifying the correlation among the charts is difficult, and even when viewed separately but consecutively, such as in a slide show, the display is normally choppy and difficult to control. Thus, viewers are required to remember information from each static chart/display over a large number of charts. Such requirements result in a less intuitive method of display. Summary displays are somewhat more intuitive than individual static displays. However, as summary charts, they do not usually provide the level of detail that individual static charts provide.
A need exists for establishing thresholds for customizing how the chart data is viewed and for assisting in interpreting trends during chart analysis. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides method and system aspects for utilizing thresholds during the display of dynamically displayed charts. The aspects include obtaining data from first and second static charts and setting a value criteria. Data from the first static chart is displayed as a beginning chart, and the displayed data is adjusted from the first static chart to visually indicate a change in the data required by the data from the second static chart as an ending chart. The aspects further include comparing the value criteria to the displayed data, and halting the displaying of the data when the value criteria has been met.
The present invention provides a beneficial, meaningful way to adjust the display of data variations among related, static charts to achieve more flexibility during displayed data transitioning. Through progressive displaying of intermediate charts, the impression of continuity and an intuitive understanding of chart relationships are given. With the use of low or high threshold values for controlling the display by establishing a potential stop point during the display, better approximation of a distance between the charts is displayed, giving the user a more precise indication of the time at which the data crossed the threshold value. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in conjunction with the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.